


Insatiable

by tvkeshi (DarkStreet)



Series: Tattoos Verse [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8059, M/M, mafia, non-graphic, yamagoku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStreet/pseuds/tvkeshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Say what you will, but if you asked Hayato, the sexiest thing in the world was Takeshi after a hit. </p><p>One-shot<br/>Tattoos Verse Set before Chapter Two of Together We Bleed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more khr @ [ tvkeshi ](%E2%80%9Dtvkeshi.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)

Say what you will, but if you asked Hayato, the sexiest thing in the world was Takeshi after a hit.

It began years ago, when they were fighting Chikusa, but he had passed it off as adrenalin. 

The first time it really hit him was after Takeshi’s first assignment from Nono. Visconti, Nono’s cloud guardian, had accompanied him as a precautionary measure. Needless to say, his presence was unnecessary. Visconti, and subsequently the rest of the Ninth Generation, had been impressed. 

That night, Takeshi had stumbled into the flat – provided by Nono – tired but otherwise unharmed.

Hayato had been waiting for his return.

But when he saw him, Hayato wanted nothing more than to drop to his knees. 

As he watched Takeshi stow his weapons and loosen his tie, Hayato nearly fell out of his chair.

__

Despite the naiveté he had once displayed, Takeshi was well aware of the effect he had on his partner.

So he did what any virile man would do: he milked it for all it was worth. 

Never had he been so grateful for the lessons Bouche and Schnitten had drilled through his head.

__

Takeshi pulled out the chair across from the storm guardian.

It took all of two seconds for Hayato to fling his chair back and launch himself at his partner.

__

He tasted of cigarettes and the cheap coffee he swore by, despite its poor quality.

__

Frantic fingers hastily unfastened the plastic buttons of Takeshi’s blue oxford and jerked it off his shoulders.

Hayato wrapped his legs around Takeshi’s waist and, without breaking the seal on their lips, allowed Takeshi to carry him to the dingy mattress that served as their bed.

__

Dull nails raked red lines down the dragon that marked his back.

Harsh pants filled the room.

__

As Hayato lay spent in Takeshi’s arms, he finally came back to the present.

“Hey,”

Takeshi hummed burying his face in Hayato’s hair.

“How’d it go?”

__

“…Well, it went well…”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more khr and meta @ [ tvkeshi ](%E2%80%9Dtvkeshi.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


End file.
